Minha vida normal ,mas será normal mesmo?
by Gabika
Summary: Sakura uma jovem garota de 13 anos, vivendo tudo o que uma garota desta idade é para viver, mas será que a vida dela pode simplismente pirar de uma hora para a outra? xD [SAKUxSASU][INOxGAARA][TENTENxNEJI][NARUxHINA]
1. CAP 1 : AULA ? QUE CHATO ! ¬¬

**Vamos explicar as coisas pra não ter confusão depois ok ??**

REGRINHAS:

QUANDO TIVER É A AÇÃO DE ALGEM ,

QUANDO TIVER " "É O PENSAMENTO DE ALGEM ,

QUANTO TIVER ( ) É UM COMENTÁRIO MEU !!

QUANDO TIVER : ALGEM FALANDO ( tipo , SAKURA FALANDO ) imagine a sena sendo "congelada" e a pessoa que vai falar estive-se falando com você !

♥♥

Capitulo 1 : AULA ?? QUE CHATO !! ¬¬

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA... !! - era ino gritando pra amiga vir até ela.  
- Ino , sua baka , precisa gritar ??? - sakura estava MORRENDO de vergonha, pois TODOS estavam olhando para ela.  
- Claro - , há e testuda , preparada pra encarar a sala de aula agora ?  
- ai , eu não sei , mas acho que sim !  
- ACHA ? VC TEM QUE TER CERTESA! Daqui a 5 minutos bate o sinal pra gente ir pra sala e encarar a nossa turma oo

Sakura falando ( lembre da regra , a cena "congelou" e ela ta falando com VC XD ) :  
-Tipo , a ino nem tá me colocando em PRESÃO TOTAL , eu ODEIO primeiro dia de aula , agente tem que falar sobre a nossa vida pessoal e etc... EU REALMEMTE ODEIO ISSO !  
Mas o pior é você entrar numa sala aonde você não conhece ninguém , mas inda bem que este não é o meu caso xD  
Mas vamos voltar pra minha conversa com a ino ok gente ??

-É eu sei Ino ! Mas vamos né ?  
-Sim ! bate o sinal  
sakura e ino se olham e começam a ficar nervosas  
na frente da porta da sala de aula  
-AGENTE TÁ NESTA SALA !-fala ino colocando o dedo numa folha que esta na porta com os nomes dos alunos.  
-Ata , humm , você entra primeiro !  
-Você entra !  
-Não , você entra !  
-Você !  
-VVVOCEEEEE  
-Que tal as duas entrarem primeiro ? - perguntou um homem que parecia ser o profº e esta atrás delas .  
-KAKASHI ??? - falam as duas juntas e surpresas .  
-Sim , sou eu , mas o que foi em meninas ??  
-Nada não - fala as duas de novo juntas .

Ino falando :  
Oi galera !!  
Bem , este professor ai é o KAKASHI , a gente ficou SUPER supressas , pois ele é TERRIVEL professor , ele fica mais tempo lendo a droga do ICHA ICHA PARADISE , do que ensinar agente ¬¬"  
Mas pelo menos dá pra conversar na aula dele xD hehehehehe...

- Então ta - disse kakashi e abrindo a porta da sala .  
sakura e ino entram na sala e se sentam no fundo  
- sakura , olha quem esta ATRAZ de você ! - ino falando baixinho , só pra amiga ouvir !  
- O QUE ?? É ELE ?? - falando num tom ALTO E CLARO , em que TODOS ouviram .  
- Sim , mas agora é eu que peso pra você não gritar - fala ino meio com vergonha .  
- hehe.. ok , mas é ele mesmo ?? - sakura se vira e vê um garoto de cabelos negros , olhos de ônix , muito sério que ignorava todos , menos o seu amigo GAARA . o nome da perfeição é SASUKE !  
- É , é ele sim !  
- Deu gente , parem de bagunça e vamos pra aula ok ? Mas antes eu vou dar uma lidinha no meu Icha Icha paradise !  
- Vc não cansa deste livro kakashi ?? - pergunta um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis ! ( sim , é o naruto )  
- Eita naruto , este aqui é o volume 2 ! - disse kakashi mostrando a capa e voltando a ler .

Ino falando :  
EU NÃO DISSE , EU NÃO DISSE , EU TENHO QUE JOGAR NA LOTERIA !

a aula vai passando e nada do kakashi explicar nada , ele mandou todos escreverem os nomes num papel e outra pessoa tinha que pegar um papel , ai tinha que falar sobre a pessoa que escreveu o nome no papel ( nossa quanta confusão )

- INO , OLHA QUEM EU PEGUEI !! - fala sakura segurando o bilhete com os olhos arregalados - OO  
- Quem é ? Não me diga que é o ... - mas sakura não deixa ela terminar de falar .  
- SIIIIMMMMMMMM... - fala ela meio que gritando . então ela se levanta e vai na frente da turma falar sobre a pessoa xD  
- Bem , esta pessoa é , é , é

Sakura falando :  
HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... TODO MUNDO EM PÂNICO !! ( bem massa o filme xD )  
Mas falando sério , como eu posso falar dele ??  
Justo DELE ???  
Por que não pode ser da INO , ou de outra pessoa , mas tem que ser DELE ??

- Bem . esta pessoa é , é , bem séria e legal [ ótimo , foi só o que saiu mesmo ¬¬  
( deu pra sacar que é o sasuke né ? ou eu tenho que desenhar ?? xD hauhauhauhaha.. )  
logo dizer isso , sakura fala o nome de quem é e vai se sentar  
- Sakura , até que você foi bem guria -  
- É , você tem razão ino !!  
agora é a vez da Ino tirar um nome  
- "que seja uma pessoa legal , que seja uma pessoa legal "... pega e abre um papel O QUE ??????  
- o que foi ??  
- eu peguei o , o , o NARUTO TTTT  
- hauhauahuhauahuahuaha... justo o mais baka ?? hauhauhauhauhau- sakura não conteve a risada .  
- para né ?? Bem , mas vamos lá ! se levanta e vai falar sobre o mais baka  
- Bem gente , a pessoa é um baka , mala sem alça e que dá graça a nossa sala , apesar de ser muito , mas MUITO chato ! E o nome da criatura é ...  
- quem será que é ? deve ser muito baka pra fazer tudo isso - falava naruto pra todo mundo ouvir .  
- bem , a pessoa é , o NARUTO !!

A sala inteira começou a rir da cara dele !

- EI , eu não sou tudo isso ! - fala naruto muito irritado  
- Você tem razão , você é isso e MUITO mais ! - fala ino dando risada .  
Todos começam a rir de novo ...  
- afff... - naruto senta emburrado na cadeira .

Assim a aula vai passando até chegar no recreio

♥♥

E ai gente ... 

O que vocês acharam ??

Deixem **reviews porfavor TT**

HAUHAUHAUHA... eu já estou fazendo o próximo cap. Beijos 


	2. CAP 2: QUE SURPRESA ?

Capitulo 2 : QUE SURPRESA ???

O recreio acaba e todos voltam para as suas salas até que a aula acaba e cada um vai pra sua casa ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
no portão da escola 

- Tchau sakura , até amanhã amiga - fala ino já indo embora.  
- Tchau amiga !  
- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... - fala um garoto correndo na direção da sakura.  
- Oi lee - fala sakura meio desanimada

Sakura falando :  
Nããããããããããããããooooooooo... ¬¬"""  
Agora eu vou ter que aturar o lee me enchendo o saco ! NGM MERECE !!!  
¬¬  
  
-Sakura , será que eu posso te acompanhar até a sua casa ?? - fala lee com aqueles olhos brilhando.  
- hãm , bem , é que , que ...  
- SAKURA !! O lee tá te incomodando ?? - fala naruto que aparece do nada ( OO der... )  
- NARUTO ?? Da onde você saiu ??  
- Há , é que eu vi você , e decidi vir aqui , mas , ele tá te incomodando ??  
- Desculpa , mas eu to falando com a sakura - fala lee quase quando um soco no Naruto  
- É , mas eu to falando com ela agora ! - fala naruto quase partindo pra cima do lee  
- [ aff , eu que não vou ficar aqui no meio desta briga entre bakas ¬¬"   
sakura sai de fininho deixando os dois discutindo e vai indo até a sua casa .  
Sasuke estava assistindo a sena dos dois brigando .  
- [ que briga de criancinhas , mas porque eu sinto que quero ir lá discutir sobre a sakura ? AFFF ... PARA NÉ SASUKE ¬¬ - ele não queria admitir , mas estava morrendo de ciúmes xD  
Sasuke vai embora , deixando os dois brigando .  
- Lee , eu vou acabar com você ! - fala naruto indo bater em lee  
- Ei , cade a sakura ?? - fala lee procurando ela  
- Verdade , eu acho que ela deve ter ido embora TTTT  
- É , bem , eu to indo ! - lee pega a mochila e vai em direção a sua casa.  
- athá ¬¬[um dia eu acabo com a tua raça ÒÓ-naruto também vai pra sua casa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso na casa de sakura...

- Nem eu amiga !!!!!!!!!- gritava uma menina de cabelos castanhos prendidos por dois coques e que segurava duas malas  
- HÁÁÁÁÁÁ... Deu , parei ! Mas o que vc ta fazendo aqui Ten Ten ???  
- É que os meus pais vão fazer um curso no exterior este ano e eles ligaram pra sua mãe e ela disse que eu poderia ficar aqui !  
- Mas , como vc venho até aqui ??  
- A pé que não foi ! - disse ten ten dando uma risadinha - Foi de avião !  
- Legal , bem aminha mãe já deve ter preparado o quarto de hospedes , vamos lá ? - sakura já pegando uma mala de Ten Ten .  
- Sim !  
  
Sakura falando :  
Nossa , que dia hem ??  
Mas , A MINHA AMIGA VAI PASSAR O ANO INTEIRO AQUI !!  
AE /o/

Então as duas vão até o quarto de hospedes e deixam a mala da TenTen lá , depois de um tempo conversando , o celular de TenTen toca ...

- Alô ? - fala uma voz do alem ( tá eu to zuando ) Fala uma voz muito familiar para TenTen .  
- Oi , Temari ?  
- TEN TEN !  
- Temari !  
- Ten Ten !!!  
- Temari -.-"  
- E ai , você já chegou na casa da sakura ??  
- Sim  
- Que bom , olha , você e a sakura vão na escola amanhã néh ?  
- Não , a nossa escola foi atacada por aliens e não vai ter aula ! hauhauhau...  
- Der... vou levar isso como um SIM , então , amanhã vocês vão ter uma surpresinha !  
- Qual ??  
- Vocês vão ver coisas interessantes ! ahuahuhauuah...  
- Tá tá ...  
- Tchau , Beijusssss  
- Tchau Temari !

As duas desligam os celulares , o tempo vai passando até chegar no dia seguinte ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACORDAAAAAAAAA !! JÁ É UM NOVO DIA , UM NOVO TEMPO QUE JÁ COMEÇOU , TODOS OS NOSSOS SONHOS SERÃO VERDADE , O FURURO JÁ COMEÇOU , HOJE A FESTA É SUA , HOJE A ... - mas antes que a ten ten pude-se continuar a cantar a musiquinha feliz , ela levou uma almofadada na cara .  
- Nossa tenten , que felicidade é esta ?? - fala sakura meio sonolenta  
- É que , a Temari disse que vamos ter uma surpresa quando chegarmos na escola , então eu quero chegar lá bem rápido !! - fala te ten colocando o uniforme  
- Afff... Ok , ok , eu só não te sou mais uma almofadada , porque eu também quero saber que surpresa é esta ! - Ao falar isso , sakura se levanta da cama  
- ENTÃO SE ARRUMA GAROTA !! E deixa eu cantar a minha musiquinha feliz , aonde eu parei ??  
Uma gota ENORME surge na cabeça de sakura , mas pra fazer a amiga feliz , resolveu ajudar...  
- Você parou aqui , HOJE A FESTA É SUA , HOJE A FESTA É NOSSA , É DE QUEM QUISER , QUEM VIER !

Então as duas começaram a cantar esta musica , que é mó famosa , é tão famosa que ninguém mais canta , mas , por algum motivo , TenTen estava feliz , ela NUNCA se sentiu tão feliz , ela parecia estar prevendo que este dia iria ser "feliz" , mas , ela tava certa e muito feliz !! ( nossa , quanto "feliz" huahauh XD )

Logo as duas estavam muito animadas e já estavam na rua da escola , quando elas avistam uma "alma viva" , correndo na direção delas , não , não era o Naruto , e também não era o Lee , era por mais estranho que parecia , era a Temari.  
- Temari ??? O que você tá fazendo aqui ?? e com o nosso uniforme ?? Vai me dizer que resolveu invadir a nossa escola de novo ??? eu já te falei que eles vão te pegar de novo ! - fala sakura muito confusa  
- A temari invadiu a escola ??? QUANDO ??  
- Foi ano passado , é que a sakura queria me mostrar quem era o sasuke , e eu queria ver ele melhor , então eu me disfarcei de aluna - fala temari na maior naturalidade .

º flash back on º

- Ei sakura !! Me ajuda aqui !! - fala uma garota abaixada debaixo de uma moita na frente do muro da escola.  
- Quem é ?? e como você sabe o meu nome ?? - fala sakura assustada  
- AFF , aqui é a TEMARI ! vem aqui logo !!  
- Sim - sakura vai até a amiga para ver o que ela tava ali  
- Sakura , me mostra quem é o menino que você gosta  
- O QUE ?? Porque ?? você não é a minha mãe !  
- Eu sei fofa , mas você sabe que pra mim você é como se fosse a minha maninha mais nova - fala isso apertando as bochechas de sakura  
- É eu sei , me larga , ok , eu mostro quem é , mas porque você tá ai ??  
- Porque eu vou me disfarçar de estudante e vou poder avaliar melhor o futuro namorado da minha maninha  
- AFFFFEEEEEE... sua loka , como você acha que vai entrar !??  
- É muito fácil , você distrai o inspetor que fica na porta e eu entro !  
- [Isso não vai prestar -.-" Ok ...  
Então a sakura faz exatamente o que Temari disse , ela distrai o inspetor e Temari consegue entrar  
- Tá e agora ?? você vai assistir as aulas comigo ??  
- Vixi , eu não pensei nesta parte ! hehe...

- AFFFFEEE DUPLO !!! Mas vc teve sorte , é ed. Fis. agora !  
- VIVA /o, eu vou ficar avaliando ele , pode ir lá fazer a sua atividade lá  
- Ok , vê se não apronta !  
- Mas EU SOU SANTA ( em homenagem a minha amiga heelo que sempre fala : EU SOU SANTA !)  
- Santa do pau oco - fala sakura sussurrando  
- O que você disse ??  
- Nada não , tchau !!  
- Tchau !!  
A aula vai passando normal , até que chega na hora de subirem as escadas pra irem para as devidas salas.  
- e ai Temari , o que você achou do sasuke ?  
- Ele é muito sério e é do tipo que não liga pra meninas  
- TTTT eu sei - fala sakura super desanimada  
- Calma fofa , tudo bem - temari batendo de leve nas costas da amiga  
Der repente elas ouvem uma voz vindo de traz delas.  
- Ei você garota , eu não lembro de você estudar aqui !  
- Hááááá... Desculpa eu , eu - Temari começa a ficar apavorada e se vira , e dá de cara com a diretora  
- Já pra minha sala , vamos ter uma conversinha com seus pais !  
- SI-SIM - disse com muito medo e sussurra para a amiga - sakura , socorro !!  
- Calma , vai dar tudo certo , pelo menos , pior não vai ficar !  
- Ei diretora , ela tava vendo o sasuke - fala o "fan club" do sasuke  
- Ora , ora , vamos para a minha sala AGORA  
- o que você disse sakura ?? -.-""  
- Aff " quando agente pensa que não pode ficar pior , ... sempre fica "

º flash back off º

CONTINUA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tomara que tenham gostado

BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS

Reviews PLIS


	3. CAP 3 :O QUE TEM DENTRO DA CAIXA ?

Oi gente 

Só pra avisar, a minha fic é louca, eu gosto de mudar de assunto _MUITO _derrepente, então não lige se ficar sem noção, pq é isso que dá uma certa individualidade ( eita palavra grande) nas minhas fics xD

Se os personagens de naruto me pertencesem, conserteza só ia ter comédia no anime XD HAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA...

Mas nesta fic eles são MEUS, MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH( era para ser uma risada do mal). 

Pessoas que estão lendo esta bakisse: anda logo com a fic --"

Eu: Ok, ok , aqui vai a fic !! UHUL

**Capitulo 3 :O QUE TEM DENTRO DA CAIXA ???**

-Nossa , Temari sua LOKA !! Depois desta eu não conto pra vc nada ...- falava ten ten com a expressão assim - OO  
-Porque ?? Você gosta de alguém ?? - fala temari com uma carinha de safadeza  
-Não ¬¬"  
-Bem, talvez isso afasa mudar de ideia...Vamos entrar na escola ?? - temari estava agora com a cara muito estranha , tipo de quem tá dizendo : " huahauhau... vc vai ver ... "  
-Vamos !- sakura e Ten Ten falam juntas

Então as 3 entram na escola e dão de cara com a tal surpresa...

- Bem gente , vcs lembram do meu irmão Gaara e seu amiguinho neji ,néh ?? - fala temari com a MAIOR calma e olhando para ten ten  
-Sim , Oi gente !- Fala sakura que já conhecia os dois faz tempo  
- "..." - fala de gaara  
- Oi ! - fala neji sem tirar os olhos do chão , sim ele tava meio vermelho , será que é por ten ten estar lá ?? hauhauhau...  
( só pra esclarecer as coisas , TODOS sabiam que Ten Ten gostava de Neji , mas a Temari se fez de "inocente" )

Tenten não conseguiu dizer nem uma palavra , ficou automaticamente vermelha , coitada , ter que ver o menino que gosta na sua frente , ainda ter que dar oi pra ele , sendo que ela nunca tinha falado com ele , tadinha , mas a temari é má XD ahuhuhuha...  
Todos ( menos neji ) já tinham percebido o constrangimento da Ten Ten , então para "quebrar o gelo" , sakura resolveu ariscar uma pergunta ...  
- hãm , em que sala vocês vão ficar ? - fala ela tentando ser gentil  
- Nós vamos ficar na 8ªB UÚ - por milagre , quem falou foi o GAARA .  
- Legal , vocês estão na minha sala e na sala da TEN TEN !! - fala sakura cutucando a amiga  
- Hã , é - ainda vermelha

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... sinal baka pra ir pra sala ( na minha escola é uma musiquinha dos anos 70 que toca XD )

- Bem , vamos que eu quero ver a Ino - fala temari bem animada  
- UÚ - expressão de gaara ...  
- É vamos - fala sakura  
- Vamos !! - fala ten ten puxando a amiga pra a sala ( elas tavam mais é correndo , pra chegar primeiro que eles )  
  
Ten Ten falando :

O QUE ??????? O NEJI AQUI ?? NÃO !  
Há e eu não me importo com ele !! EU NÃO IMPORTO , OK ??  
ELE É UM BAKA , E EU NÃO ME IMPORTO !! NÃO IMPORTO , NÃO , NÃO E NÃO!! ...

Tá talvez um POUQUINHO , tá MEIO , ou MUITO TTTT 

- Nossa Ten Ten , precisa correr ?? - fala sakura parando de correr e entrando na sala  
- Sim , claroooo , amiga , é o NEJI !!  
- é o gaara - fala sakura  
- o que tem o gaara ??  
- nada , é só pra não esquecer que ele tava lá !   
- Vc é estranha - fala Ten Ten  
- E você é uma garota apaixonada que não quer admitir !!  
- AI , mas , mas , tá tão na cara assim ?? - fala ten ten muito vermelha  
- Tá sim ! - tira do bolso um espelho e dá para ten ten  
- NOSSA , EU TO VERMELHA !! - fala ten ten se olhando no espelho  
- É mesmo xP

Depois de uns minutos os meninos ( e temari ) chegam ...

- É melhor você parar de ficar vermelha , pois ele acabou de entrar na sala - fala sakura segurando o riso.  
- [ háááááá , vou morrer , e é agora que eu fico mais vermelha - pensa Ten Ten e vai ficando mais vermelha.  
- Oi meninas , nossa , vocês correram tão rápido , bem , Tchau meninas , eu vou pra minha sala , 1ºD - fala temari empurrando os meninos pra entrar na sala - há e tchau irmão fofuxo e tchau sakurinha !! - fazendo assim : \o/

Sakura e gaara ficaram altomaticamente vermelhos pela atitude baka da Temari .  
Ten Ten sentou-se do lado de sakura , ino ainda não tinha chegado ( não , eu não esqueci dela !! ) , Gaara se sentou do lado de sasuke ( os dois eram amigos ) e Neji se sentou na frente de sakura .

Passa meia hora e o profº chega com uma caixa na mão .

- Ei pervertido , o que você tem nesta caixa? - preciso falar que foi o naruto ?? sim ? Então tá , foi o naruto quem fez a pergunta baka.  
- 1º eu não sou pervertido , 2º isso é para um sorteio , 3º hummmm.. não sei - falando isso , kakashi coloca a caixa na mesa.  
- Claro que tu é pervertido , vai me dizer que o seu icha icha paradise é inocente XD  
- Eu não digo nada , e agora eu quero dizer que você perdeu 10 pontos e que quem tiver algo contra o meu icha icha paradise , que fale agora eu se cale para sempre - tabem , isso ta parecendo pergunta de casamento , mas tudo bem ...  
- EU PERDI 10 PONTOS ?? TTTT  
- Sim , quer perder 20 ?  
- Não vlw !!  
- Ok , então , quem aqui quer saber o que tem dentro desta caixa ??  
- NÓS !! - todo mundo fala junto  
- Ok , oK , esta caixa é pra ... - mas antes que kakashi possa diser algo , naruto levanta a mão

- KAKASHIIIII... EU TENHO QUE IR NO BANHEIRO !!  
- Ok , vai - fala kakashi abrindo a porta - mais alguem ?  
- Não , conta logo !! - fala uma pessoa lá  
- Tá , então , o que tem dentro desta caixa é ... - mas denovo quando ele tava indo falar , a diretora começa a falar nos altos falantes XD  
- Bem gente , hoje na cantina terá pastel frito e coca cola , bem , é isso , xau ... - falou a diretora XD  
- Uau , vai ter pastel , grande coisa - fala gaara baixinho  
- bem gente , o que tem dentro da caixa é ... - o naruto bate na porta .  
- Oi gente , voltei do banheiro !  
- CALA A BOCA NARUTOOOOOOOOOO - fala todo mundo - DÁ PRA CONTINUAR KAKASHI ???  
- Sim , sim , vcs me assustão , bem o que tem dentro da caixa é ...


	4. CAP 4 : Cadê o meu celular ? OO

**Capitulo 4 :** **Cadê o meu celular ?? OO""**

- Bem o que tem dentro da caixa é os nomes de vocês para nós podermos fazer um sorteio !!  
- O QUE ???? - pergunta todo mundo ( menos sasuke e gaara -.-" )  
- Sim , um SORTEIO , como vocês sabem , vai ter uma festa aqui na escola , em homenagem ao niver dela , então vamos fazer a festa ...  
- Tá , mas como assim ?? - pergunta sakura  
- [ FESTA ?? DESDE QUANDO ?? - perguntava ten ten para si mesma .  
- Bom que você perguntou sakura-chan , nossa sala ficou encarregada de organizar a festa , então eu irei sortear as pessoas que ficarão encarregadas de organizar a festa.  
- Legal , vai logo !! - fala naruto todo animado  
- Bem , vamos ver quem vai decorar a festa ...- kakashi coloca a mão na caixa e tira dois papeis - AS PESSOAS SÃO ,... Sakura haruno e ... ( tempinho básico de suspense ) SASUKE UCHIHA !! ( nossa que destino legal néh ?? depois vocês me agradecem XD )

SAKURA FALANDO :

EU VOU COM O SASUKE !!!! SASUKE !!!!  
É O SASUKE !!!!!!! VIVA !!! É D!!! UHUL !!!

- [ aff , agora eu vou ter que aturar uma garota baka ... -.-" - pensava sasuke ( eu te mato por pensar isso ¬¬"" )  
- [ se o sasuke fizer alguma safadesa com a sakura-chan , eu mato ele !! - pensa naruto com os olhos em chamas XD

- Bem , a próxima equipe encarregada das comidas , vai ser ... -kakashi coloca a mão na caixa e tira dois papeis - TEN TEN E NEJI !! ( uau , eu sou mesmo muito boazinha !! )  
- [ e-eu e o neji ?? NEJI ?? NEJIIIIIIIII????? HÁÁÁÁÁÁ... QUI SONHUUUUUUUUU... - Pensamento de ten ten ( sim , ela fala as palavras erradas que nem eu )  
- [ eu e a ten ten ?? hãm , legal - um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de neji

- E por ultimo ... a musica kakashi coloca a mão na caixa e tira um papel - a pessoa é ... - mas ele é interrompido por INO que estava chegando TOTALMEMTE atrasada.  
- Gomen , eu cheguei atrasada ,hãm , porque o meu despertador num tocou ! - fala ela entrando e se sentando .  
- Ok senhorita Yamanaka , não se atrase mais ... e a pessoa encarregada pela musica , bem , esta pessoa acaba de chegar , INO é vc !  
- O QUE TEM EU ?? EU NÃO FIS NADA !! - fala isso com a expressão assim - OO  
- Nós sabemos , vc vai ficar encarregada da musica na festa de niver da escola - fala kakashi - e os outros iram desidir o tema da festa ...  
Logo começa aquela confusam por causa do tema , até que Sakura teve uma ideia ...  
- Ei gente , vamos fazer de PIRATAS DO CARIBE o tema !!  
- ÓTIMA IDEIA TESTUDA !! O FILME ARESEM ESTREIOU ( o filme 3 , piratas do caribe , o fim do mundo !! )  
- É concordo - fala kakashi - vamos fazer assim , todo arrumam roupas de piratas ! vai ser legal !

Todos concordaram com a idéia e quando bateu o sinal pra irem embora , todo ficaram falando dobre o assunto.

- Sa..sasuke , eu , eu posso falar com você ? - fala sakura ultra vermelha  
- Hun , fala ! - fala sasuke com a cara séria e fechada de sempre  
- Bem , é que , a amiga da minha mãe faz decorações de festas e ela já fez festas com o tema "piratas do caribe" então eu tava pensando se agente podia ligar pra ela e dar uma passadinha lá !  
- Ok , qual é o nº dela ? - fala sasuke , AINDA com cara de despreocupação  
- Bem , é , é - Sakura coloca a mão no bolso , mas não acha o celular - háááá... cadê o meu celular ??? TTTT  
- Quem sabe você não deixou em casa ? - sasuke agora com a cara tipo : UÚ  
- Eu sei que não deixei , pois eu vim com ele SIM !! - começa a procurar em toda a parte  
- EI SAKURA-CHAN !! - grita naruto  
- NARUTO, VC VIU O MEU CELL ??  
- Não , vc quer que eu te ajude a procurar ?? - fala ele com os olhos brilhando  
- Sim , ok , sasuke , me ajuda também ?? - fala ela com a esperança que ele aceite  
- Hun , eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo - vai procurando também.

Passa um bom tempo e os 3 estão no pátio da escola!  
- Gente , desisto !! - diz sakura sentando em um banco  
- EI SAKURA , VC JÁ TENTOU LIGAR PARA O SEU CELULAR ?? sabe , pra saber a onde ele tá - fala naruto -.-"  
- Aff , se eu tivese um telefone , eu ia ligar !  
- thá , pode usar o meu - sasuke tira do bolso o celular e dá pra sakura  
- Sério ?? Ok então - pega o celular e começa a discar ...  
Depois de um tempo , eles ouvem uma musiquinha assim : " Toca o telefone , toca o telefone ,... o telefone tá tocando e você não tá escutando e vai ,Toca o telefone... " ( toque baka do cell da minha amiga !! ahuhauhauha... )  
- Hahahaha... Quem teria um toque de celular tão baka ?? - fala naruto sem percebem que sakura começa a ficar vermelha  
- Hãm , bem , é o , meu celular ! - fica MAIS vermelha  
- Então , da onde está vindo este toque ? - pergunta sasuke  
- Hãm , eu acho que da fonte ( tinha uma fonte ( chafariz ) lá na escola XD )  
- Você deixou cair na fonte ?? - pergunta naruto  
- Pelo jeito , deixei sim  
- Vamos lá pegar então - fala sasuke já indo  
- Hai !!  
Então eles chegam bem perto da fonte .  
- Há , eu não to achando - fala sakura com cara de desespero  
- Nem eu - fala sasuke

- ACHEI , ACHEI !! TÁ QUI !! - mas quando naruto vai pegar , acidentalmente , ele derruba sakura  
- HÁ , SEU BAKA !!!!!!! - sakura estava sentada na fonte , ela acha o celular e pega  
- Deixa que eu te ajudo - sasuke segura a mão de sakura e quando ia puxar ela , naruto empurra ele tbm  
- NMG ENCOSTA UM DEDO NA SAKURA-CHAN !! - falando isso , sai de sena ( sim , ele tem que sumir -.-" )  
- AFFFEE , NARUTO , EU TE MATO - grita sasuke  
- AI , E AGORA , EU TO TODA MOLHADA !!! - fala sakura olhando para a suas roupas  
- É , e eu tbm estou  
- "hááááá... esqueci , a blusa é branca e fica transparente !! SOS !! " SASUKE , VIRA PRA LÁ !! - fala sakura com vergonha  
- Pra que ?? – depois de um tempo , sasuke percebe a situação e começa a ficar vermelho e se vira de costas pra ela - foi mal  
- Tudo bem , e agora , o que eu faço ??  
- Toma - tira o casaco e dá pra ela  
- AI SASUKE , ARIGATOU ! - coloca o casaco  
- De nada , vamos , eu não quero mais ficar nesta fonte ! - Vai sasuke , estraga o momento XD hauhauhahauhauhau...  
- É , eu tbm - super vermelha

Então os dois se levantão e vão andando até o banheiro mais próximo para se secarem ...

- AFF , o banheiro das meninas não quer abrir !! - fala sakura quase quebrando a maçaneta de tanto puxar  
- você vai ter que vir nos dos meninos ! - fala sasuke estressado  
- EU SEI !! , mas eu não vou entrar ai !  
- O problema é seu , eu vou me secar - fala sasuke empurrando a porta e entrando  
- "AI , SERÁ QUE EU ENTRO ?? VAMOS SAKURA , ENTRA !!"- sakura começa uma luta na sua cabeça

Depois de uns minutos pensando , sakura decide entrar e entra e se depara com uma sena , uma sena , muito , mas MUITO L-I-N-D-A !!


	5. CAP 5 : EU FALEI PRA VC CONTINUAR

**Capitulo 5 :****EU FALEI PRA VC CONTINUAR COMENDO , MAS VC NÃO ME OUVIU !!**

Voltando para sakura ...  
Ela se depara com uma sena LINDA , que é o sasuke SEM CAMISA , que coisa mais linda ( e como a belle disse : aquele peitoral todo definido aiiii sos )  
Sakura fica totalmente hipnotizada , até que sasuke se dá conta que ela esta na porta e a "disperta" .  
- O que vc tá olhando ??

SAKURA FALANDO :  
EU TO OLHANDO A PERFEIÇÃO , EU FUI PRO CEU xP  
ahuhauahuahu... Mas O QUE EU FALO PRA ELE ?? hem ??  
TTTT MAS ELE É LINDO NÉH GENTE ?? ¬

- hãm , é que eu vim me secar ! - fala sakura meio sem jeito , por estar vendo o sasuke assim.  
- Ok , pode se secar , eu to quase acabando - diz isso e coloca a blusa no "secador de mãos " .  
- O...ok - fala sakura AINDA vermelha

Passa um tempo e sasuke termina , agora era a vez de sakura.  
- Bem , agora cai fora sasuke , que eu não vou tirar a minha blusa na sua frente ! - fala sakura ficando mais vermelha  
Alguns pensamentos de besteira ( pra num dizer outras coisas ) vieram na cabeça de sasuke , mas logo ele deu um jeito de tiralos de lá  
- Hã , ok , to te esperando lá fora - fala isso e sai  
- ai , agora é só eu tirar a blusa e ir pra foraaaa atimmmm imaginem algem espirrando AFFE , eu peguei uma gripe , mas assim tão rápido ?? Nossa !! TTTT - fala sakura tirando a blusa e secando ela , depois ela secou a parte de baixo do uniforme e saiu do banheiro.  
- Demorei ? - pergunta ela vermelha  
- Nem , vamos ?  
- HAI ! - então os dois saem de lá e vão indo para a casa da amiga da mãe de sakura !

( VAMOS PARA TEN TEN E NEJI ( como eu amo este casal ) ... )

- Hãm , bem neji , nós vamos ter que comprar os docês , salgadinhos e refris - fala ten ten anotando tudo num papel  
- é , eu sei , mas como nós vamos encomendar tudo isso , sendo que o baile é sábado ( sim , eles estavam na QUARTA FEIRA !! Ok ?? SIM , ENTÃO TÁ !! )  
- é msm , mas eu acho que os docês dá pra mim fazer , é só vc me ajudar - fala ten ten MUITO vermelha  
- Então tá , mas eu não sei cosinhar direito - fala neji mais vermelho ainda  
- Tudo bem , eu te ensino !! - Ten Ten era uma ótima cosinheira , ela sabia fazer de tudo , ela quem fazia os bolos do seu niver e etc... mas neji , bem , digamos que na ultima vez que ele tentou cozinhar , a casa quase pegou fogo XD  
Os dois foram até o mercado para comparar os ingredientes !

( voltando para SxS ... )

- É aqui - fala sakura apontando para uma casa  
- Vamos bater ?? -pergunta sasuke  
- Sim ! - então sakura e sasuke batem na porta e de lá sai uma senhora , ela mostra as decorações , até que ela desidiu emprestar tudo para sakura , já que ela era amiga da mãe dela .  
- Arigatou senhora - fala sakura segurando uma sacola ENORME  
- De nada querida , e diga um OI para a sua mãe !  
- pode deixar ! Xau ! - fala isso e sai da casa da senhora com sasuke ao seu lado segurando umas sacolas tbm .  
- AAAATIM outro espirro - sakura não consegue se equilibrar direito e cai de doelhos no chão , na msm hora , começa a chover ( UAU , QUE COISA LOKA xP )  
- sakura !! - sasuke vai até ela , e vê que ela esta ardendo em ferbre , pega ela no colo , pega tbm as sacolas e leva ela para a sua casa .

1 jun

( na casa do sasuke ... XD )

Sakura tinha desmaiado , a febre estava muito alta , e a chuva não pasava , quero diser , eles testavão sem luz , até que algem abre a porta ...  
- KAKASHI - sasuke corre até ele  
- O que foi sasuke , quem é ela ?? - fala kakashi apontando para sakura  
- ela é uma amiga minha , ela está com febre , o que eu faço ?? - pergunta sasuke desesperado  
- Olha sasuke , vamos levar ela para o hospital !

ENTÃO ELES LEVAM ELA PARA LÁ !!

Sakura foi levada para o hospital mais proximo , lá ela foi encaminhada para uma sala , kakashi ( o profº dela XD hauhauha) e o sasuke ( o lindão e gostosão ) , ficaram esperando do lado de fora da sala .  
Passa uns minutos e de lá sai uma enfermeira .  
- Senhores , vcs são parentes dela ? - pergunta a infermeira  
- Não , mas o que tem a sakura ?? - pergunta kakashi  
- Ela esta com aronecsia ( eu num lembro se escreve ) - fala a infermeira  
- Mas como assim ?? Ela não está tão magra - fala milagrosamente sasuke  
- Mas ela esta sim , e como ela esta com isso ( que eu num sei como se escreve XD ) , qualquer doença pode ser FATAL !!  
- Nossa , mas a senhorita vai querer falar com os pais dela certo ?? - pergunta kakashi  
- Sim , vcs sabem o telefone dos pais dela ?  
- Sim , eu sou o profº dela , eu devo ter no meu cell - fala kakashi pegando o cell ( PAI AMADO , COMO O PROFº PODE TER O TELEFONE DA CASA DE SEUS ALUNOS ?? SINTO PENA DELES xP e do naruto principalmente )

Kakashi liga para a mãe de sakura , que atente desesperada atraz da filha , e quando soube de onde a filha estava , fica super triste , então deside ver a filha , depois de um tempo ela chega no hospital , acompanhada de ten ten ...

Sakura continua desmaiada , a mãe e ten ten chegam no hospital.

- Cadê a minha filha ?? - pergunta a mãe de sakura para kakashi  
- A senhora é a mãe de sakura certo ?? - pergunta a infermeira  
- Sim , e esta é a amiga da sakura - fala a srª haruno apontando para ten ten  
- Ok , todos já podem entrar para ver a sakura - diz a infermeira já abrindo a porta

- SAKURAAAAAAA - aparece do nada Temari ( sim , ela me assusta OO )  
- TEMARI ?? - pergunta ten ten e a mãe de sakura ao msm tempo  
- Oi senhora haruno , oi ten ten !! - chega perto delas sem folego de tanto correr  
- O que vc tá fazendo aqui ?? - pergunta ten ten  
- É que eu sobe que a sakura tava aqui , e eu sai correndo de casa ate aqui !  
- VC VENHO CORRENDO ?? - fala kakashi que estava sentado num banco lá  
- Hai kakashi-sensei , MAS O QUE VC TÁ FAZENDO AQUI ??  
- Dá pra aparem de gritar ?? - pergunta a infermeira  
- hai - responde ten ten  
- Eu to aqui por causa que o sasuke trouxe a sakura qui !  
- Athá - fala temari olhando para os lados procurando o sasuke , até que vê ele no vidro da janela do quarto de sakura .  
- Oi sasuke ! - fala temari surgundo atraz dele  
- O que foi temari ?? - fala sasuke que leva um susto ( hauhauhau... temari é do mal XD )

Depois de um tempo nesta conversa emocionante XD ...

- bem , a sakura acaba de acordar , quem quer ir ver ela ? - pergunta uma outra infermeira que sai do quarto em que esta a sakura

Então todos acompanham a infermeira até o quarto e vêm uma agota de cabelos rosas e olhos de esmeralda olhando para o teto com um ar deprimido.  
- SAKURA !! - grita a mãe de sakura e temari ao msm tempo ( não , a temari não pode sumir ! VIVA HÁ TEMARI !! UHUL )  
- mãe ? TEMARI ??? OO"" - fala sakura assustada  
- OI FOFUXAAAAAAAAA - fala temari XD  
-[ aff , eu já estou com problemas e a temari tá aqui pra me chamar assim na frente do sasuke ?? VOLTA E PARA !! O SASUKE TÁ QUI ?? NOSSA OO - penssa sakura  
- Sakura , vc continua fazendo aquilo ? - pergunta triste a ten ten  
- Ham , bem , é ... - sakura começa a olhar para os lados  
- [ aquilo o que ?? que tipo de AQUILO - pensava sasuke ( eita mente poluida ¬¬" )  
- que tipo de AQUILO ?? - fala kakashi ( mais um com mente poluida , mas ele é graças ao ICHA ICHA PARADISE ! )  
- afffffff... vcs pensão muita besteira sabia ?? é o regime maluko que a sakura fazia pra ficar magra , sabe , pra não ser gorda (não ! jura ? eu pensei que as pessoas faziam reguime pra ficarem mais gordas ¬¬") - falou ten ten  
- Mas filha , pra que isso ???  
- é que , que , sabe mãe , eu queria ser bonita , e não esta gorda que eu era - fala sakura com um soriso MUITO falso  
- Mas filha - fala a mãe dela indo abraçar ela

3 jun

Mas o que todos não sabiam ( menos ten ten ) , era que a sakura queria msm era ficar bonita para o sasuke , ai um dia ela ficou se encarando no espelho e comesou a achar que era gorda e tudo mais , mas ela não era , e comesou esta neura ...

- Vc não é gorda e nem feia - fala sasuke se retirando.  
- [ o sa..sasuke me disse msm isso ?? - pensava sakura  
- Bem senhora , a sua filha já pode ir para casa , dá pra ver que ela esta arependida , e a anorexia dela é MUITO fraca , ela só fez msm é um regime um pouco a mais que o normal - fala a infermeira  
- Ok , vamos sakura ?? - fala a mãe de sakura ajudando a filha a sair da cama  
- Sim mãe - se levantando

No dia seguinte ...


	6. CAP 6: VAMOS FAZER TEATRO ?

**Capitulo 6: VAMOS FAZER TEATRO ??????**

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... - vinha correndo TEMARI ( sim , ela é imortal , VIVA Á TEMARI )  
- Eita temari - fala sakura segurando o riso , temari estava vindo com Ino , Gaara , neji e sasuke  
- VC ESTÁ BEM ?? VAI CONTINUAR COMENDO ? ESTÁ COM FEBRE ?? COM DOR DE CABEÇA ?? VC TEM QUE IR PRA CASA ?? - fala temari quase perdendo o ar  
- OO - todos ( menos sasuke ) ficam com os olhos assim  
- Hãm , Sim , Sim , Não , tbm não , não preciso ! - fala sakura tentando lembrar das perguntas  
- Athá fofinha ! aperta as boxechas de sakura , Vou pra minha sala , xau !  
- Nossa , a temari continua muito estranha - fala ten ten que surje do nada ( nossa, todo mundo na minha fic surje do nada xD )  
- Oi TEN TEN !! Nossa , como vc dorme hem ?? - fala sakura se lembrando de quando acordou ...  
º Flash back ON º  
despertador : bip... bip ... bip ..   
- " AFF , UM DIA EU EI DE QUEBARAR ESTA JOSCÁ " - pensa sakura se levantando da cama  
- Filha , vc já acordou ?? - pergunta a mãe de sakura  
- SIM  
- ótimo , então vai acordar a ten ten , pois eu já estou atrasada pro trabalho  
- Ok mãe ! - fala sakura meio sonolenta

no quarto da ten ten   
- haaaammmm... neji .. - falava dormindo ten ten  
- Meu deus , até dormindo ela pensa nele ?? OO - fala baixinho sakura enquanto entrava no quarto - Vou acordar ela ...  
Então sakura começa a balançar a amiga  
- hã ? Neji para com isso - fala ten ten se virando para o outro lado  
- O QUE ?? EU NÃO SOU ELE !! AFF , VOU PEGAR PESSADO AGORA !- sai do quarto e volta com um copo de água  
- AGORA É MELHOR ELA ACORDAR !! - joga a água na cara da ten ten ...  
- to me afogando ! neji me ajuda ! ARIGATOU ! - fala DORMINDO ten ten  
- SANTO PAI , O QUE EU FAÇO COM ESTA GURIA ?? - liga o som no MÁXIMO - AGORA ELA ACORDA !!  
- Neji , vamos dançar ? - fala ten ten AINDA dormino  
- DESISTO !!!!!!!!!! - grita sakura e sai do quarto da amiga pra se arrumar

º flash back OFF º

- Eu num durmo muito assim não ! - diz ten ten vermelha  
- dorme sim e MUITO !! eu te balancei pra vc acordar e NADA , joguei água em vc e NADA , liguei o som no máximo e NADA DE NOVO !E vc vem me diser que não dorme muito ??  
- ENTÃO FOI VC ??? NÃO ERA O... - ten ten para de falar , e olha para o neji e acaba ficando mais vermelha  
- SIM , ERA EU !! E EU SEI DE QUEM VC TÁ FALANDO E AGORA VAMOS PRA SALA !! - fala sakura puxando a amiga

- Que garotas estranhas - fala gaara  
- Nem me fala - fala milagrosamente sasuke  
- De quem a ten ten está falando ? - pergunta neji  
- sei lá - fala gaara e sasuke ao msm tempo e logo sobem para a sala

NA SALA DE AULA  
- Pessoas , hoje nós vamos ter uma aula diferente , a aula será dada pelo primeiro ano - fala kakashi colocando o material na mesa  
- Já sei até pq !! VC ESTÁ COM PREGUIÇA DE DAR AULA E TÁ EXPLORANDO OS COITADOS ! - fala naruto ! ( tinha que ser ) -.-"  
- cala a boca naruto ! - fala ten ten dando um soco na cabeça dele  
- Arigatou ten ten , 10 pontos pra vc por ter feito o naruto calar a boca e menos 10 pontos para vc naruto por ter ABERTO a boca - fala kakashi  
- Mas , mas TTTT - fala naruto com um galo gigante na cabeça  
- "volta e PARA !! o kakashi disse PRIMEIRO ANO ?? há não , isso só pode significar que a... " - mas sakura é intenrropida de seus pensamentos pela porta que se abre...  
- OI TURMINHA !! - fala temari vestida de deusa egipsia  
- " ... isso só pode significar TEMARIIIII TTTT " - pensa sakura se escondendo com um livro na cara

SAKURA FALANDO :  
TEMARI ?? AQUI ?? HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... SOS !! CHAMEM UM HOSPICIO PRA ELA !!

- temari ?? - fala gaara assustado por estar vendo a irmã !  
- GAARINHA !! OI BABY !!- fala temari balançando os braços em forma de "oi maninho"  
- AFFF.. esconde o rosto com o livro tbm

Derrepente todo o pessoal do primeiro ano entra vestidos de várias épocas ( tipo , uns estavam vestidos de egipsios que nem a Temari , outros estavam vestidos de gregos , homens das cavernas , indios , idade média , etc... ) .  
- Turma , hoje como eu já havia dito , a aula será dada por eles , será uma aula de história e agora eu passo a palavra para Gai ( eu não digo nada , mas eu acho que ter um profº loko pra temari , num ajuda muito não XD )  
- Arigatou kakahi sorriso sexy e com direito a uma pose nice - tinha que ser o gai -.-"  
- GAAAAAAAAAIIIIII SENSEI !! - gritava um garoto de olhos de inceto, cebelo de tijela e que todos já sabem que é o LEE !  
- LEEEEEE...Ainda bem que vc venho ! Eu quero que vc me ajude aqui ! - fala gai em quanto abraçava lee  
- SIM GAI SENSEI ! - fala lee comovido !  
- Dá pra parar de enrolar e contar logo o pq eles estão fazendo aqui ?? - fala uma pessoa lá  
- Sim , claro , O primeiro ai está qui para ensinar história , mas , eles vão fazer um teatro e o melhor de tudo , vcs vão participar ! - fala gai  
- Tá , mas como assim nós vamos apresentar ?? - pergunta sakura  
- SAKURAAAAAAA - fala lee e TEMARI ao msm tempo .  
- Hãm , OI - fala ela voltando a se esconder com o livro na cara  
- ótima pergunta , vcs irão se dividir em equipes de 6 , e para isso vamos sortear os nomes - fala gai

Gai então sorteia os nomes , e fica assim :  
Equipe 1 :  
Naruto , etc... (ele tá com mais 5 pessoas que eu não to afim de dar nome -.-" )

E vai indo assim as equipes , até chegar na equipe 4 :  
Sakura , Ino , Ten Ten , Sasuke , Gaara , Neji !

- Muito bem , agora que as equipes estão prontas , vamos logo com isso ! - fala kakashi

Ai todas as equipes já tinhão alguem do primeiro ano para ajudar , menos a equipe 4...  
- Hã , quem vai ficar com agente ? - pergunta Ino  
- Não sei - responde sakura  
- Bem , vamos perguntar pro gai então - fala ten ten  
- Certo - fala todos  
- OI GENTE !! FIQUEI ENCARREGADA DA EQUIPE DE VCS !! - fala ngm mais , ngm menos do que a TEMARI ( uhul , vai lá temari !! )  
- Mana , o que vc fez pra ficar na nossa equipe ??- fala gaara com um olhar tipo :"eu te conheço , agora fala ".  
- Bem , digamos que eles quiseram me colocar aqui  
º Flash Back ON º  
- O que foi temari ? - fala kakashi  
- Bem , kakashi , eu quero ficar na equipe da sakurinha e do gaarinha - fala temari  
- Humm, e se eu não quiser colocar vc lá  
- Bem , então vc não terá a nova versão do ICHA ICHA PARADISE ! - fala temari tirando do bolso o livro.  
- O QUE ???? - fala kakashi assim - OO  
- Isso msm , me coloca na equipe deles e vc terá o seu livrinho pervertido - fala temari agora mostrando a capa  
- Ok , eu te coloco , mas agora me dá o livro ! - fala kakashi pegando o livro da mão de temari  
- " UHUL !! ME AGUARDA MANINHO !!" - penssa temari com um sorriso SINISTRO no rosto ( Ela é loca OO )  
º Flash back OFF º

- Vou finguir que acredito que POR ACASO vc venho parar no grupo da sakura e do gaara - fala ino  
- Fica quieta ino ! E turminha , agente vai começar a insaiar AGORA , então , tem um camarim perto do teatro CHEIO de coisas lá para vcs se transformarem em egpsios que NEM EU !! - fala temari  
- " Egipsia talvez sim , mas que nem a temari ?? NUNCA !! " - pensa sakura .

Então todos vão para o camarim , e lá era primeiro as meninas se trocavam e depois os meninos ( eles ficaram do lado de FORA do camarim UÚ )

Logo passa o tempo e elas saem de lá .

Sakura estava usando um vestido branco , sandalhas douradas , colares dourados tbm e o cabelo estava solto.  
Ten ten estava usando um vestido igualmente branco , e com assesórios pratas .  
Ino esta usando o msm que elas mas com os assesórios azuis.

-"nossa a sakura está linda "- penssa sasuke  
( o gaara tinha ido com temari para um lugar que MAIS³³³³ tarde vcs vão saber )  
- " A ten ten está muito bonita "- penssa neji

Depois de um tempo temari e gaara voltam de sua MISTERIOSA saida.  
- Bem turma , aqui esta a pessa e eu quero que vcs decorem as falas até depois de amanhã ok ? - fala temari entragando o script para todos.  
- Mas temari , agente tem a festa pra fazer - fala ten ten  
- Tudo bem , vcs arrumão tempo , mas agora , vamos sortear os papeis - falando isso , temari pega uns papeis e escreve os nomes de todos e logo retira cada um falando o seus papéis , ficou assim :  
Sakura Princesa egipsia  
Ino Amiga da princesa  
Ten Ten rainha egipsia  
Neji rei egipsio  
Gaara principe  
sasuke principe ( imão do gaara )

A história é :  
O rei do egito estava querendo que seu filho casa-se com uma jovem , mas ele não queria , até que conheceu duas irmãs ( sakura e ino ) e se apaixonou por uma delas ( sakura ) , mas o outro irmão dele tbm era apaixonado por ela ( sasuke ) , e logo venho uma terivel luta para ver quem ia ficar com o coração da jovem , mas ai o irmão que ia se casar ( gaara ) percebe que gosta da OUTRA irmã , mas já era tarde , pois ele estava prestes a morrer , pq o seu irmão ( sasuke ) enfiou uma espada em seu coração .

Bem , a história é mais ou menos assim

Os ensaios do dia foram ocorrendo muito bem , até acabou e eles tiveram que irem embora .  
Mas , lá num canto , conversava duas pessoas :  
- Bem maninho , vc vai dar um geito do plano dar certo né ??- perguta temari  
- sim , mas só pq vc é uma burra , desmiolada , etc... e ainda por cima , vc tá me obrigando - fala gaara com cara de emburrado  
- Para maninhuuu fofuxooooo - fala temari apartando as bochexas dele  
- Me larga , olha , eu to indo , xau - fala gaara saindo  
- "é bom msm que ele cumpra com o plano , pq , se não , eu faço COISAS com ele " - pensa temari , enquanto surje um MISTERIOSO sorriso SINISTRO no rosto.


	7. CAP 7: NARUTO SEU IDIOTA

**Capitulo 7: NARUTO SEU IDIOTA**

Vamos pro dia da apresentasão ?? XD faz um sorriso muito SINISTRO e do MAL

Todas as apresentações tinhão sido legais ( é pq o naruto ainda não apresentou XD ) .  
A proxima equipe que ia apresentar é a da TEMARI e dps é a do NARUTO XD ( esperem e verão )

- Bem turma , agora vamos ver a apresentação de TEMARI - fala kakashi  
- OIIIII PESSOASSSSSSSSS !! temari aparece do nada ( eu já falei que ela me assuta ? ) Bem gente , agora vamos ver a sakurinha e o meu querido maninho gaa mas antes que ela possa terminar a fala , uma pessoa ( gaara ) joga um sapato na cabeça dela   
- hunf , fica quietinha ! e agora vamos começar - fala gaara , enquanto é aplaudido por todos por ter feito a irmã calar a boca.  
- AIII TTTT - temari sai do palco - mano , vc me PAGA !  
- Ora mana , eu to fazendo aquilo que vc me pediu , então fica QUIETA ok ? - fala gaara sério como sempre uu

Tudo estava ocorrendo MUITO bem , as senas de luta entre gaara e sasuke estavam PERFEITAS , até que chegou a hora de INO entrar em cena , gaara ainda não tinha visto ela , e na pessa ele só ia ver ela no final , quando ele percebe que esta apaixonado por ela , e não pela "irmã" dela ( sakura ) , ino vai chegando mais perto de gaara para ver os seus "ferimentos" e é nesta parte da pessa em que ele perecebe que esta apaixonado por ela .  
- Espere , vc está muito machucado , não pode continuar á lutar - fala ino segurando ele , enquanto ele caia de leve no chão.

- Mas , eu tenho que continuar - mas ele para e olha bem nos olhos dela e vê que está apixonado por ela ( tudo isso na pessa uu )  
- Eu , eu , não quero que vc se machuque mais ! vc , está sangrando , ai , vc pode morrer com um sangramento deste tamanho - ino fala tentando fazer cara de desespero ( era TINTA VEMELHA QUE COLOCARAM PRA PARECER SANGUE )  
- Eu sei , mas agora eu estou percebendo que estou gostando de outra pessoa - fala ele olhando nos olhos dela  
- Mas, quem é ? - fala ela chegando mais perto  
- É , é - neste momento era para gaara cair desmaiado , mas aconteceu um pequeno improviso - Vc ino  
- HAM ? - gaara chega perto dela e dá um delicado beijo nela , e sim , este beijo não faz parte da pessa , tanto que TODOS que sabiam da pessa , ficaram assim OO""""  
- o que vc pensa que esta fazendo ? - pergunta bem baixinho ela  
- emprovisando - fala ele piscando pra ela e caindo "desmaiado"

VAMOS PARA A SENA FINAL !! XD  
- Então , eu venci a luta , agora nós podemos nos casar - fala sasuke  
- Sim - fala sakura  
Logo sasuke se aproxima dela , para o momento mais sonhado a vida dela , em que ELA iria BEIJAR o seu amado sasuke ( msm que seja de mentirinha ) , ela fica corada .

Sakura falando :  
É AGORA ! AGORA , AGORA !! HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...  
SERÁ QUE ELE BEIJA BEM ?? EU NÃO SEI !  
HAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... ACALMA CORAÇÃO !!  
E RESPIRA SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Ela se aproxima dele , eles ficam se encarando e leve mente vão chegando mais perto até que chegam tão perto que já sentem a respiratão um do outro , mas bem na hora do beijo...

- CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -grita ngm mais , ngm menos do que o naruto OO , que tava brincando com uma espada e "sem querer" cortou a corda do cenário e TUDO começou a cair , todos do palco sairam correndo , mas sakura o encarou como quem estivese dizendo :" EU TE MATO "

Então é assim , sem senário nada de apresentação e nada de apresentação é igual a nada de BEIJO COM O SASUKE TT

Todos se retiram , MUITOS zangados , principalmente SAKURA , que tava com tanta raiva , que seria capaz de jogar tudo que via pela frente no naruto , mas ele já havia se mandado -.-" ( medroso XD )

-" que saco , agora eu to nervosa , eu queri fazer aquela sena , mas tudo bem , amanhã eu e o sasuke vamos decorar a festa , e vai ser MUITO legal , quem sabe não acontece COISAS lá ?" - pensa sakura enquanto imaginava ela casando com sasuke .

NO DIA DE ARRUMAR A FESTA...


	8. CAP 8: Ai que medo de altura

**Capitulo 8: Ai que medo de altura **

Sakura estava indo para casa pegar as coisas para decorar a festa que seria no dia seguinte , sasuke já havia ido pegar as outras coias na casa dele e logo eles iriam se encontrar na escola.  
º Na casa de sakura º  
Sakura estava se arrumando para ir á escola , ela tinha tirado o uniforme e colocado uma saia jeans , uma blusa preta e um all star preto , realmente ela estava LINDA .  
Logo sakura pegou as coisas da festa e foi correndo para a escola , lá ela encontra um jovem lindo , usando uma blusa azul-escuro , calça jeans e um nike preto , ele estava encostado no portão da escola , enquanto ouvia MP3 e segurava uma sacola GRANDE XD  
- Sasuke-kun , me desculpe... eu demorei ? - fala sakura enquanto tentava recuperar o folego depois de ter corrido muito rápido.  
- hunf, só um pouco , vamos logo - fala sasuke em seu tom sério e seco de sempre .  
Sakura apenas segue ele até a quadra da escola , logo eles colocam as coisas que trouxeram em cima da arquibancada , sakura tinha trazido : Fitas pretas e balões pretos ( bem coisa de pirata XD ) , uma faixa escrito :"piratas do caribe " com uma caveira do lado .  
sasuke tinha trazido : 2 toalhas de mesa , e mais outras coisas que eu num to afim de inventar ( eita cérebro que para de pensar nas horas que tem que pensar -.-"" ).  
- bem , vamos enxer os balões e dps dá pra gente amarrar as fitas e colocar eles no teto e em outros lugares para ficar legal , mas para isso nós temos que pegar uma escada . -fala sakura  
- Certo , eu vou procurar uma escada enquanto vc enxe os balões - falando isso , sasuke sai deixando sakura.  
Passa um tempo e ele volta com a escada e sakura ainda estava no 3º balão .  
- Vc ainda está no 3º balão ? desta forma agente só vai terminar isso semana que vem - fala sasuke debochando de sakura.

- OLHA AQUI , SÓ PQ EU NÃO CONSIGO ENCHER OS BALÕES RÁPIDO , NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE ME DEBOXAR - fala sakura meio alterada  
- Se vc não vai encher rápido , deixa que eu encho - sasuke vai até o pacote de balões e enche eles SUPER rápido , até sakura se espantou , e agora só o que faltava era pendurar os balões.  
- Bem , arigatou sasuke-kun - fala sakura pegando os balões e dando um nó .  
- Agora , vc pode subir na escada e colocar os balões . - fala sasuke colocando a escada para ela subir.  
- Eu NÃO VOU SUBIR !! - fala ela ficando meio corada.  
- O QUE ?? PQ NÃO ??  
- OLHA BEM PRA MIM !! EU TO DE SAIA , EU NÃO VOU SUBIR ! - fala sakura ficando mais vermelha  
- E dai ? - sasuke nem se deu conta da pergunta besta que acabará de fazer e leva um tapa na cara de sakura.  
- SEU , SEU , SEU TARADO , EU QUE NÃO VOU SUBIR ! - fala sakura se virando de costas para ele  
- " que garota irritante , e o tapa dela doeu , mas eu não quero fazer todo o trabalho sozinho " - pensava sasuke  
- Sobe vc ! - fala sakura indo se sentar na arquibancada  
- AFFF.. SOBE NESTA ESCADA , EU SAIO DAQUI OK ?  
- se é assim , ok então ! - sasuke se afasta da escada e vai até a arquibancada , sakura começa a subir , mas a escada é MUITO alta , e ela MORRE de medo de alturo.  
- " não olha pra baixo , não olha , tá quase chegando lá , não olha " - era só isso que sakura penssava no momento , até que ela chega lá no TOPO da escada e cola o balão lá , só que na hora de descer ela acaba olhando para baixo , a sua respiração começa a ficar ofegante , seu coração fica batendo muito forte , e ela se lembra de quando ela sofreu o trauma de altuta ...

º Flash back on º

Sakura estava fazendo RAPEL ( é assim que se escreve ? ) , em um daqueles lugares aonde as criançãs vão pra se divertir.  
Ela tinha 7 anos e esta muito animada para subir até lá em cima e tocar no sino .  
-" to quase chegando , nossa , dá pra ver tudo da qui ! que legal " - penssava a pequena haruno enquanto subia .  
Mas quando ela estava prestes a tocar no sino , a corda que á segurava arrebentou ( era uma corda velha ) e a pequena sakura teve que se segurar em uma das "pedrinhas" , mas como ela é meio fraquinha , não conseguiu se segurar por miuto tempo e acabou se soltando e neste momento ela olha para baixo e fica apavorada com a altura em que estava caindo , mas graças a deus , o cara que estava segurando ela pela corda , tinha escalado a parede em tepo suficiente para pegar a pequena haruno e assim colocalá em "terra firme" sã e salva , mas desde então , sakura teve pavor de altura.

º Flash back off º  
Sakura começou a entrar em desespero , a altua era msm muito alta , ela não queria ter subido , começou a se arrepender de ter ouvido o lindo sasuke ( sim eu tenho que colocar o "lindo" ).  
Sasuke que estava vendo asena ( ele tá longe , mas msm assim consegia ver o rosto da jovem haruno ) ele começou e perceber que ela tinha parado de descer e olhava fixamente para o chão , logo ele se atreve a perguntar:  
- Não vai descer ?  
- eu ... eu ... - por mais que sakura tenta-se falar algo , as palavras não saiam .  
- Vc está bem ?? não está conseguindo descer ?? - pergunta ele meio , digamos , PREOCUPADO XD  
Sakura começa a tremer e quando vai der mais um passo para descer , ela escorrega , sasuke corre para tentar pegar ela e chega bem atempo ( UHUL !!! - ) , ele sobe os degraus de faltava para ela cair e segura ela .  
Ela estava com os olhos fexados e sasuke a segurava pela cintura para não cair ( se ele segurar mais em baixo , é capaz de levar outro tapa dela ) .  
- Sakura , o que esta acontecendo com vc ? - fala ele agora puxando ela para descer os outros degraus.

- Sa.. sasuke ... porfavor , me tira daqui ! - fala ela descendo e quando chega no final ela cai de joelhos no chão e começa a tentar respirar normal , pois estava meio ofegante .  
- o que aconteceu lá ? - perguna novamente o uchiha  
- Bem ... é ..é que .. eu tenho .. me..medo de altura sasuke-kun  
- Porque vc não me falou isso antes ? se não , eu não teria pedido pra vc ir lá ! - fala ele se abaixando e ficando ajoelhado na frente dela .  
- Bem , é que ... eu achei que vc iria me achar medrosa se eu fala-se que tenho medo de altura - fala sakura olhando para baixo  
- Sua boba , vc só me causa problemas - fala ele com um sorrisinho minusculo no canto da boca  
- Desculpa se eu te causo problemas ! desculpa msm ! - fala ela se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro para ver como estava , mas é empedida por uma mão que a segura .  
- Vc não causa problemas - sasuke agora estava sério , e fitava a garota que esta de costas pra ele .  
- Sasuke , vc sabe que eu gosto de vc , mas vc é sempre tão friu cmg , sempre me deixando de lado , e agora que está só nós dois , vc fala que eu causo probelas ? - fala ela ainda de costas pra ele.  
- Sakura ... - sasuke não queria admitir , mas saber que sakura gostava dele era muito bom , sempre quando ele estava triste , ela chegava e falava "gosto de vc " , msm quando ele fazia uma cara de desintereçe , mas no fundo ele gostava de saber que algem gostava msm dele , e não era mais de umas das suas fãns.  
- O que foi ? - ela fala agora com um ar sério e olhava para o chão.  
- Me desculpa - desta vez , sasuke abraçou ela por traz , fazendo com que ela fica-se vermelha e com cara de " hã ??"  
logo ele se afastou dela , ele não sabia o porque abraçou ela , e logo deu uma "justificativa"

- ham , é só pra vc não ficar mais assim - ele pegou outros balões e logo começou a decorar a festa .  
Sakura tinha ficado imovel por um momento , mas logo abriu um largo sorriso e foi em direção ao banheiro e dps saiu e ficou agundando o sasuke a continuar decorar a festa ( lonje da escada é claro XD ) .

NO DIA DA FESTA ...


	9. CAP 9: A festa

**Capitulo 9: A festa **

No dia da festa , sakura estava em seu quarto , ainda refletia em tudo que sasuke tinha falado e feito ( - ) , logo sua mãe bateu na porta de seu quarto com ten ten ao seu lado.  
Sakura abre a porta e se depara com sua mãe se segurava um lindo vestido.  
- Ham , mãe , pra que isso ??? - pergunta sakura olhando para o vestido  
- Ora filha , vc tem uma festa de piratas hoje , então eu comprei um vestido parecido com o que a ELIZABET usou no filme - fala a mãe de sakura agora entrando no quarto da filha e colocando o vestido na cama.  
- Bem , ariagatou mãe , e vc ten ten ? o que venho fazer aqui ?  
- Ham , senhora haruno , será que vc poderia nos deixa sozinhas ? - falava ten ten que fitava o chão  
- Claro querida , há e se arrumem , quero ver vcs duas lindas ! - fala a mãe de sakura se retirando e fexando a porta.  
- Bem ten ten , o que foi ? desde ontem vc não para de "sonhar acordada" - fala sakura se sentando em uma cadeira.  
- sa..sakura , é que , bem , o que eu vou te dizer , bem , vc não pode contar pra ngm - fala ten ten com um olhar sério  
- Ok ! eu não conto , agora me fala o que aconteceu !  
- foi assim ... ( cara , eu me lembrei de uma musica de comercial :" assimmmm é bom , assimmm é bom de mais ! " Ok , deleta -.-" )

º Flash back on º  
Ten ten iria se encontrar com neji na casa dele , eles iriam fazer os doces da festa , ten ten estava linda , ela usava uma calça jeans , uma blusa branca e um all star branco .  
Ela então chega até a casa de neji e logo bate na porta ( não , jura ? eu pensei que ela ia socar a porta XD bem que podia ter campainha OO" ok , eu to baka hoje ! deleta )  
Logo neji abre a porta para ela e ela enta na casa dele , os dois ficam se encarando por um momento mas logo vão em direção a cosinha.  
- Ham , o que agente vai usar para fazer os doces ? - pergunta neji , que como eu já havia dito , ele não sabia cozinhar ( tadinho , até eu que sou uma baka sei cozinhar XD )  
- Agente vai usar pega uma lista de ingredientes Farinha , fermento ( resumindo , tudo que se sua pra cozinhar ! )  
- Ok , a farinha esta aqui aponta para o armário atraz deles e as outras coisas tbm .  
- Muito bem , agora vamos cozinhar ! Neji , pega lá a farinha e os ovos , dps coloca tudo isso em uma tijela - fala ten ten pegando os outros ingredientes e colocando em uma outra tigela e batendo tudo bem rápido.  
- Ham , ok - neji pega o que ten ten pediu - " cara, eu nem sei o que é isso direito " - penssa neji olhando fixamente para os ingredientes .  
- Não vai colocar na tijela ?  
- Cla..claro - neji vai colocar na tigela , mas na hora de por ,a farinha meio que se espalhou pelo chão e na cara dele .  
- ahuahauhauhauhauhauh... - ria descontroladamente ten ten .  
- Ora , vc acha isso engraçado ? - neji se levanta e taca farinha nela .  
- EI ?? o que eu fiz ?? - ten ten pega o conteudo que estava batendo e joga em neji .  
- Sua baka - logo começou uma "guerra de comida ",até que acaba-se a "munisão" e eles tem que parar .  
Ten ten olha para sua roupa e fica revoltada , como a blusa era branca , aparece toda a sujeira .  
- AI que horror , eu to toda suja - fala a garota que tentava se limpar .  
- Deixa que eu te ajudo , neji que tinha pegado um pano para se limpar , agora ofereçe para ten ten .  
- Arigatou .

Neji vai em direção a ten ten , mas como a sujeira no chão era muito escorregadia , ele acaba caindo em cima dela ( )  
O dois ficam se olhando , neji esta em cima dela , totalmete vermelho , que nem o gorro do papai noel ( péssimo exemplo :X ) , já ten ten esta 3x mais isso xD  
- Ne.. neji , dá pra .. sa.. sair de cima de mim ? - fala a jovem muito corada  
Neji não responde , fica fitando os olhos dela , realmete com a aproximidade dos dois , neji sente uma vontada imensa de beijar ten ten ( uia )  
Entã é isso que acontese , neji e ten ten se beijando no meio de uma imundisse só e logo atraz deles vinha temari ! VOLTA E PARA ! TEMARI TAVA LÁ ?? OO""  
- Ora , ora , eu venho aqui pra ajudar vc á cozinhar e vcs já estão comendo ? - fala temari levando a cena MIL vezes a malicia ( eita temari , pq estragar um momento tão fofuxo - )  
O dois ficam imóveis , simplismente coram de leve , e depois eles se separam MUITO rápido , e cada um olha para um lado , com medo de se encararem .  
- Bem , eu acho que vcs não precisão mais da minha ajuda néh ? - pergunta temari AINDE com um penssamento muito imadequado ( )  
- Ham , eu vou indo , xao temari - fala ten ten correndo em direção a casa de sakura .

º Flash back OFF º

- OO a ... tema.. temari , viu ?? - fala sakura ainda MUITO surpresa  
- SIM ! SAKURA SOS , AGORA EU VOU TER QUE ATURAR ELA FALANDO NISSO SEM PARAR ! - ten ten começa imaguinar o rosto de temari com chamas em seus olhos .  
- Ham , bem , o que eu te falo agora ?? ham , se arruma e vamos para a festa , e se a temari falar qualquer coisa eu acabo com ela XD hehehehe - ria sakura  
- Ok , até mais amiga - ten ten sai do quarto de sakura ainda muito vermelha e vai se arrumar .

Sakura tinha acabado de se arrumar , estava LINDA .  
Usava um vestido tipo o que a ELIZABET usou no 1º filme , só que o da sakura era azul com uns detalhes em rosa .  
Sakura já estava sentada na sala de sua casa , esperando a sua amiga ( ten ten ) ficar pronta.  
Logo passa uns minutos e ela estava pronta , ela usava uma calsa jeans meio rasgada , uma blusa bem de pirata uma "espada de plastico" na cintura , um daqueles nogócios que vc usa pra por a arma ! E um chapeu de pirata bem massa.  
Ela tava de "srtª spawoor".  
- Bem ten ten , vc tá linda ! Vamos logo !! - fala sakura abrindo a porta para a amiga sair.  
- Ok , ok .  
- As duas saem e vão em direção a festa ( eu já falei que a escola era SUPER perto da casa da sakura ?? ) e logo elas estavam na frente da porta da festa.  
- ai ,vamos entrar né ? - fala ten ten abrindo a porta  
Logo elas avistam Sasuke , neji , gaara , naruto , ino e TEMARI ?  
- PQP , a temari tá lá !! - pesa tenten enquanto caminhava até eles.  
- OI SAKURINHA !! - fala temari apertando as bochechas dela .  
- AIII, isso doi temari - fala sakura tentando se "libertar" de temari.  
- QUE LINDA QUE VC TÁ SAKURA ! - temari fala de uma forma que "NGM OUVIU" , tanto que sasuke que estava virado de costas para pegar um refri , se virou quase que imediatamente para ver ela.  
- Hammmm, bem eu vou dar uma volta , vamos ten ten , ino ? - fala sakura quase que tentando "fugir" de temari  
- HÁ E TENTEN , VC TÁ QUI !!!!! FOI TÃO BOM LÁ NA COZINHA NÉ ?? - fala GRITANDO (novidade -.-") temari , neji e ten ten ficam automaticamente vermelhos e se encaram.  
- O que foi ? eu não disse nada de mais ! - fala temari  
- Fica quietinha temari -.-"" - fala ino

- E VC E O MEU MANINHO ?? - fala agora temari com um olhar tipo :"pensou que eu tinha esquecido".  
- OLHA SUA... - mas antes que ino fosse dizer uns bons "adjetivos" para temari , sakura tampa a sua boca .  
- Bem gente , eu , ino e tenten , vamos mesmo dar uma volta , XAU - fala sakura tecnicamente PUXANDO as amigas.  
- VLW SAKURA !! - fala tenten abraçando a amiga.  
- Mas eu não agradeço , eu queria dizer pra temari umas boas verdades ¬¬"" - fala ino meio revoltada  
- Tá bem , mas eu descobri uma coisinha sobre a temari , eu ouvi uma conversinha entre ela e o gaara - fala sakura com um olhar super SINISTRO ( ela tem que parar de andar tanto com a temari ).


	10. CAP 10: UM , DOIS , TRÊS E JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

**Capitulo 10: UM , DOIS , TRÊS E JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... !! **

- Ham , fala o que você descobriu ! - fala ino - "droga , será que ela descobriu o plano ? "  
- Bem , é que eu não ouvi muita coisa , só deu pra ouvir " pega ela e leva pra um canto " e " mana eu to fazendo o que você pediu , então fica quieta "  
- "Uffffaa" - pensa ten ten e ino em coro  
- Há , foi só isso - , mas o que será que esta louca tá aprontando ??  
- Sei lá , Olha , a não é a temari vindo aqui ??- pergunta ten ten  
- É SIMMM OO - fala ino e sakura ao mesmo tempo  
- Bem eu e a ino temos que ir no banheiro e pelo geito ela quer falar com vc sakura , xau - fala ten ten quase ARRASTANDO a amiga.  
- CALMA - fala ino indo .  
- " Pq eu só tenho amigas lokas ?? " - sakura fica se perguntando isso .

º Ten ten e ino º

- Lembra do que a temari disse ?? - fala ten ten  
- Nem ;X  
- AFFF... Vou te explicar pela ultima vez , a temari vai chamar sakura para um canto da festa , lá ela vai se encontrar com o sasuke , temari vai ir correndo até vc e o gaara que vão ficar na musica para vocês colocarem a musica "Skater Boy  
"que vai ser o SINAL pra mim e o neji desligar as luzes e assim como a sakura é medrosa , ela vai procurar o sasuke e eles podem até se beijar - - fala ten ten imaginando a sena , mas por incrivel que pareça , a sena era ela e o neji ( ela tá sonhando com o beijo que deu no neji - ).  
- Ok , ok , bem , vamos achar os garotos então - fala ino indo procurar eles.  
Logo eles se encontram e cada um vai para seus lugares , Ino e gaara no som , neji e ten ten na iluminação e temari chamando os dois ...  
logo temari conclui a fase um do plano...  
- Bem gente , vou deixar vocês aqui , tenho que ir no banheiro , volto logo- fala temari quase correndo  
- Ok temari - fala sakura meio vermelha por estar com o sasuke  
Parte dois do plano ...  
Temari vai correndo que nem uma louca em direção a ino e gaara , que nem se olhavam direito , até que eles viram a temari correndo e entenderam que tava na hora e colocaram a musica !

PARTE três ...  
Ten ten e neji tbm nem se olhavam , mas logo que ouviram a musica , desligaram TODAS as luzes , ficando MUITO escuro.  
Logo sakura ficou assustada , sasuke começou a procura-la e ela tbm a procura-lo.  
Até que ela acha uma pessoa que ela tinha pensava ser o sasuke a abraça o braço , sasuke fica parado esperando a luz voltar .  
A TÉ QUE VOLTA E...

Nossa , eu estou sendo até ameaçada de morte ?? OO""  
hauhauhauhau.. ok , e estou com medo de vcs agora xD  
Vamos continuar !! UHUL ...  
Capitulo 10 : GAY ?? HÃ ????

ATÉ QUE VOLTA E...  
Sakura realmente estava abraçada em sasuke , quando voltou a luz todos estavam , ou caidos no chão , ou com seus namorados .  
- UHULLL , DEU CERTO , QUE CASAL FOFUUUUUUUUUU... - GRITA temari  
Todos olham para o "casal" , deixando sakura VERMELHA , sasuke se solta dela e fala :  
- Nós não somos um casal , e nunca vamos ser - logo ele se afasta dela  
- Sa..sa..sasuke ... - sakura começa a ficar apavorada , ela vê o mundo dela acabar , ela vê o menino que ela mais ama dizer , msm que de forma indireta , que não gosta dela.  
- Temari , viu o que vc fez ?? Não devia ter gritado - fala gaara quase "matando" a irmã  
- Des..desculpa - fala temari pela primeira vez refletindo no que acaba de fazer.  
- Deixa pra lá , não adiante chorar por causa do leite derramado - fala ino olhando séria para temari.  
- Ok

Sakura tinha ficado realmente sem ação , então ela decidiu ir para fora da festa.  
Ela foi até o pátio da escola e sentou em um banco que tinha lá e ficou meio que fazendo um flash back da sena toda de novo .  
Até que finalmente , começa a escorrer umas lágrimas e ela então para ver se afasta a dor liga o mp3 . ( musica que tava tocando ? esta aqui :http://www.tempoesia1.hpgvip. )  
Tudo que tiver em negrito é a a fala de alguma pessoa :  
**-" Porque ?? ****Sakura , para , agora já era "**

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become

**Sakura começa a chorar mais e coloca suas mãos em seu rosto para tentar afastar qualquer lembrança dele.**

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

**Derrepente , ela sente que alguem se senta ao lado dela.**

(chorus)  
Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly you promised me i'd never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

**Então , quase que como altomaticamente , ela olha para a tal "figura " e era ngm mais , ngm menos , do que o sasuke.**

-" o que ele quer ? Afff.. to caindo fora ".

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me

**Ela se levanta.**

Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not foolin' anyone  
When you've become

**Sasuke tbm .**

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

**Ela começa a andar , mas sente que alguem a segurou pelo braço**

Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promised me i'd never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

**- O que vc quer cmg sasuke ? ****Já não basta o que vc me fez passar lá na festa ?? Venho me humilhar mais ?  
Sasuke não disse nada , ficou quieto , segurando o braço dela .**

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

**- Não vai dizer nada ? ****Então me solta - fala sakura entre , choro e soluços**

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

**Sakura sente que ela a soltou , mas então , ela se vira , e vê um sasuke se sentando e fitando os olhos de esmeraldas dela .  
****Ficou esmeraldas no onix e onix nas esmeraldas .**

Até que sakura se atrave a falar mais uma vez .

- Já chega sasuke , não aguento mais.- diz ela novamente se virando.  
- Vc é realmente muito irritante - fala pela primeira vez sasuke.  
- E vc é arrogante , como o gaara fala , um GAY - sakura fala o "gay" um pouco mais alto , só pra provocar ele.  
- Eu sou o que ? - agora ele estava bem do lado dela , ela leva um susto , mas continua de costas pra ele .

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

**- Isso msm que vc ouviu - fala sakura começando a andar .  
- Hunf "Vamos ver quem é o gay " - pensando isso , sasuke segura novamente sakura pelo braço e desta fez quando ela se vira , é detida por um beijo de sasuke.  
****Logo ele vai levando ela de encontro com a parede que tinha atraz deles , e assim prendendo ela ali .**

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Eles ficam se beijando ardentemente por alguns minutos , sakura havia se entregado á aquele beijo , a mesma coisa com sasuke , ela então colocou um dos seus braços no pescoso de sasuke e o outro brincava com o cabelo dele , já ele que estava usando seus braços para prender ela na parede , os tira e entrelaça a cintura dela .  
Passa um tempo e eles se afastam .  
- E agora ? - pergunta sakura  
- Eu acabo de te provar que não sou aquilo .  
- Ok, mas vc continua sendo um baka pra mim , como vc pode me largar na festa e ainda por cima vir aqui e me beijar ?? - pergunta ela com um ar sério  
- hunf... se eu não fala-se aquilo , as pessoas iriam ficar me encomodando sem parar .  
- ATHÁ , ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE VC LIGA MAIS PARA O QUE AS PESSOAS VÃO DIZER DO QUE PARA OS MEUS SINTIMENTOS ?? - grita sakura  
Ela estava serta , ele tinha realmente ferido seus sentimentos , ele não pensou direito na hora , mas agora , ele realmente viu que estava erado e ela estava com a razão.  
- Mas nós nem somos namorados ? - fala ele com um olhar sério  
- Tanto faz , e depois desta , eu nem quero ser - fala ela com os olhos em chamas  
- E melhor nem ser msm , vc seria uma péssima namorada - fala ele provocando ela  
- E vc seria pior ainda  
- vc acabou de admitir que É uma pessima namorada  
- EU ?? CLARO QUE NÃO !!  
- hunf , me prove - isso ai , sasuke tinha finalmente falado de mais.  
- EU provo então !  
- Ótimo , apartir de hoje vc é minha namorada  
- ÓTIMO !  
- ÓTIMO !!!  
- ÓTIMOOOOO... - então ela se vira e vai em direção a festa .  
Sasuke tinha ganhado , sabia que ela não iria recusar um desafio destes , realmente , ele ganhou .


	11. CAP 11 : ESTAMOS DE VOLTA x3

**Capitulo 11 : ESTAMOS DE VOLTA x3**

Sakura chega até a festa e todos já tinham ido em bora , até que ela acha ten ten e neji "conversando" ( uia ) e deside num interromper xD  
Mas logos eles param e ten ten acha sakura logo conta que tá namorando com neji e sakura conta que está namorando com o sasuke .

Sakura falando :  
VOLTA E PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!  
o mundo para de girar   
Não literalmente -.-""  
o mundo volta a girar  
Tá bem isso foi estranho , mas tenho mais coisas pra penssar , tipo ..  
EU TO NAMORANDO COM O SASUKE ??????  
OO UHUL !!!!!!!!! a INNER da sakura começa a dancar !!  
( cara , só agora que ela foi cair na real ?? ¬¬"" )  
  
Logo ela chega em casa toma banho e vai dormir um sonho profundo com o seu AMOR³³³ ( - tá tão kawaii )  
Sakura acorda , era domingo , já devia ser meio dia e ela levanta .  
Mas ela se assusta , pq ela começa a ouvir gritos vindo da cozinha .  
Logo ela se troca e vai correndo em direção de lá , e ouve a voz de ten ten gritando , logo ela imagina que a ela colocou fogo em algo , já que era tão metida na cozinha , ai sakura pega um instintor e começa a jogar na direção de ten ten .  
- SAKURA , PARA ! PARAAAAAAAAAA... - ten ten tava toda comeberta por aquela espuma branca xD  
- MAS ,MAS CADÊ O FOGO ?? - pergunta sakura indo guardar o instindor.  
- O QUE ??  
- Vc tava gritando !  
- Á , vc tbm vai gritar quando souber - ten ten que tava com o telefone na mão , agora larga na mesa  
- Hummm , que foi ??  
- É que vc lembra da Danyelle ?  
- Como posso esquecer , aquela loka é pior que a temari -.-""  
- Bem , ela ... ela ... tá voltando do intercambio .  
- ELA OQUE ??????????? OO""" OH MY GOD , SOS !!

Realmente era de se ficar desesperado , a DANY era uma girl muito baka , mas ao msm tempo muito divertida , era a que mais dava bons conselhos , apesar de ter a msm idade que sakura e ten ten .  
Há e ela era prima do gaara e temari ( hauahuahau... a bakisse é de familia x3 )

- Tá , sem panico , ela vai ficar na msm sala que agente ??? - pergunta sakura se sentando numa cadeira  
- ham , sim - fala ten ten quase tendo um treco  
- OO"""

º Na casa da TEMARI º  
- bem , deve ser aqui - - falava uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos , com luzes loiras e olhos igualmentes castanhos , usava uma blusa preta com uns detalhes em rosa , um boné ao contrário , uma saia de pregas rosa e um all star preto.  
Então ela bate na porta e é atendida por gaara .  
- Da..dany ??? Pensei que vc ia vir amanhã - fala gaara assim OO  
- PRIMINHOOOO... - dany abraça o primo e ele fica com uma cara tipo :" hã ? "  
- Deu , me solta , solta , larga , solta !! - fala gaara quase empurrando dany  
- Que groço ! uu , agente não se vê faz 4 anos e é assim que vc me trata ?? Cadê a temari ?? - pergunta dany  
- " Continua a mesma -.-"" " , ela saiu , foi dar uma volta por ai , vem , eu te mostro aonde vc vai ficar - gaara então pega uma mala dela e leva até o quarto em que ela vai ficar .  
- Arigatou primo , olha , eu vou dar uma volta de patins , tu topa dar uma volta cmg ? - pergunta a garota abrindo uma mala e delá tirando um patins.  
- Eu não to muito afim - fala gaara com uma cara assim ee  
- AFF.. deicha de ser chato pó , vamos logo , pega o seu skate e vamos dar uma volta , e aproveita pra me mostrar esta cidade - dany já havia colocado os patins e estava indo em direção a porta.  
- Ok , ok - gaara pega o seu skate e vai andando até ela .

Logo os dois estavão de divertindo , dany contando as suas bakises de sempre e gaara falando sobre esportes.  
Até que logo lá na frente vinha vindo uma INO e como gaara estava ocupado de mais prestando atenção em um comentário baka sobre como uma musica lá que dany ouviu , ele nem viu a coitada da ino e assim acabou batendo com tundo nela.  
Gaara acabou caindo do LADO de ino e ino esfolou todo o braço e a perna.  
- OLHA MAIS POR ONDE ANDA !!! - ino vê que é o gaara e fica altomaticamente vermelha.  
- GAAAAAAAAAARRIIINHAAAAAAAAAA... - gritava uma Dany loka indo na direção de seu primo.  
- " quem é ela ?? " - se perguntava mentalmente ino  
- Primo , cuidado , olha o que vc fez com a coitada desta menina ?? - dany que já havia ajudado gaara a se levantar , vai em direção de ino e á ajuda tbm  
- " o gaara tem uma prima ?? " - se preguntava ino  
- INO ?? Foi mal - fala gaara meio corado  
- QUI BUNITUNHUUUUUUU...O GARINHA TÁ VERMELHO QUE NEM O CABELINHO DELE !! - gritava dany e todos que tavam andando pararam para ver o gaara vermelho.  
- Para néh dany ?? Ino , esta é a minha prima dany , dany esta é a ino - gaara apresentou as duas .  
- Ino ?? Ino ?? INOOOO !!! Vc é a menina que o gaara tá afim !! - grita novamente dany  
- PQP dá pra calar a boca dany ? - fala gaara .  
- Ok , foi mal .  
- Bem gente , foi muito bom conhecer vc dany , e gaara , agente se vê na escola ! - ino pisca para gaara e sai andando ( meio torta ) para sua casa.

- Ela é bem legal gaara , e parece que gosta de vc ! - fala dany piscando para o primo e indo patinando .  
- " realmente , ela não mudou nada " - penssando isso , gaara se levanta e vai até a onde estava a prima

º Na casa dos uchihas º

Itachi estava no seu quarto no pc , sasuke tinha acabado de sair e kakashi que cuidava deles , tava lenda a p da quele icha icha paradise .  
( Pra quem não sabe ,os pais de sasuke morreram em um acidente de carro e desde então Itachi e Sasuke moram com o kakashi ! XD )  
Itachi tava falando no orkut com o gaara ( sim eles são amiguinhos na minha fic uu ).  
E gaara tava falando com o itachi e sua "amada" priminha ;3

recado do gaara para itachi : " Cara , a minha prima tá me dixando maluko , hoje ela fez eu pagar mó mico "  
Itachi para gaara :" hauhauhauah... sério ? Coitado de ti xD "  
Dany para gaara : " FAZ UM SANDUBA PRA MIM ! "  
Gaara para dany : " e se eu não quiser ?? "  
Dany para gaara : " Você esqueceu das suas fotos de você vestido de coelinho ?? "  
Gaara para dany : " ¬¬"" Com ou sem queijo ? "  
Dany para gaara : " COM !! VLW PRIMO , I LOVE U s2 s2 ... ;3 "  
Gaara para dany : " Dps , vai andar de patins e num me enche mais vai ! "  
Dany para gaara :" GROSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ÒÓ "  
Itachi para gaara : " Tua prima é do mal "  
Gaara para itachi : " nem me fala "

Gaara vai até a cozinha , faz o sanduba e entrega para dany que estava no pc DO LADO de gaara OO""

- VLW PRIMO !!  
- HUNF ...

º no dia seguinte na escola º


End file.
